Once upon a Amy
by H.Cahill
Summary: Amy está de férias em Londres quando ouve uma música um tanto familiar. Tentativa de songfic - super fail.


**Alguém já assistiu o filme Anastasia, da Fox Animation Studios? A história é meio fantasiada (o vilão é o Rasputin), mas eu adoro. Sem falar que as músicas são ótimas, o nome desta é Once Upon a December. O que vem a seguir foi uma tentativa de Songfic.**

**Os pensamentos estão em negrito e a música com a tradução em itálico.**

* * *

Amy caminhava pelas ruas de Londres. A cidade histórica famosa pela nebulosidade estava em mais um de seus conhecidos dias. Era uma tarde de inverno de 2012, dois dias antes do natal as lojas estavam apinhadas.

A jovem havia tirado uma folga da família Cahill e dos seus deveres como líder do clã Madrigal. Um estágio em Oxford nunca passara por sua cabeça até o dia em que lhe fora oferecido o estágio só começaria em dez dias então Amy não se importara em ir para Londres e esperar. A mulher que passava pelas ruas nunca seria reconhecida como aquela menina tímida de antes, Amy vestia uma calça de sarja negra sobre um sobretudo bege e botas pretas.

Passando pela frente de um restaurante e pode ouvir a música que vinha de lá.

Ela não conhecia a letra, mas lhe pareceu estranhamente familiar. Uma família que jamais deixaria de lembrar sua família.

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_(Ursos dançando_

_Asas pintadas_

_Coisas que eu quase me lembro_

_E uma canção alguém canta_

_Uma vez em dezembro)_

**Uma briga de ursos e fênix, de lobos e serpentes, **

**Quinhentos anos infortúnio chegaram ao fim.**

**Então porque não paro de lembrar o que ocorreu antes?**

**Como eu gostaria de esquecer**

**De onde virá está canção?**

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_(Figuras dançando graciosamente_

_Através de minha memória _

_Alguém me mantém seguro e morno_

_Cavalos empinam através de uma tempestade de prata)_

**Minha memória não falha,mas como eu gostaria...**

**Algo que conforte?**

**Onde estará meu porto-seguro?**

Amy aumentava cada vez mais a velocidade de sua caminhada/corrida,mas ela não sabia para onde seus pés levavam-na.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_(Figuras dançando graciosamente_

_Através de minha memória _

_Alguém me mantém seguro e morno_

_Cavalos empinam através de uma tempestade de prata)_

**Gostaria de esquecer... a Coréia, a Austrália...**

**Um dia de tempestade que poderia sumir de minha mente**

**Então porque ele não se vai?**

Amy não via mais aonde seus pés estavam a levando,o vento balançava seus cabelos pelos seu rosto.

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart_

_Used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_(Bem longe, há muito tempo_

_Esquentando turvas como uma brasa_

_Coisas meu coração_

_costumava saber_

_Coisas que anseiam em lembrar)_

**Como posso amá-lo? Depois de tudo, tudo o que ele fez...Ainda o amo.**

**Coisas de meu coração incansável**

**Coisas que queria esquecer**

**Eu conseguiria amar?**

Amy notou que já havia andado o possível para ser um bairro.

**Onde estou indo?**

_And a song_

_Someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_(E uma canção_

_Alguém canta_

_Uma vez em dezembro)_

**E uma canção que meu coração segue**

**Mais uma vez em dezembro**

Amy viu entre os cabelos uma mansão,e depois...tombou em alguém.

-Desculpe!-disse ela se virando.

Seus olhos encontraram um mar âmbar, e uma âncora em meio aquilo. Os cabelos saíram de seu rosto quando ela se virou na direção contraria ao vento.

- A culpa é minha. Por ficar em seu ê está bem?

Então aquele que ela amava se perdeu em seus olhos jades, um oceano de reconhecimento.

-Ian.

-Amy...

* * *

**Então o que acharam? Odiaram? Gostaram? Não leram? Tanto faz, para o bem ou para o mal, please, mandem reviews (embora eu, como humana, prefira que seja para o bem!)**

**Lembre, Reviews são como néctar e ambrosia (só não queimam se for demais!)**


End file.
